F*ckin' Hot Update
The F*ckin' Hot Update is a summer themed update for Monster Prom, released on June 21st, 2018. It gave the original six love interests summer-themed outfits, and added a new secret ending for Damien, as he won the Bae Ballot event, an election where the character with the most votes would receive a new secret ending. In-game art was updated, a highly requested gallery feature was added to the main menu, and the game received Steam items. Content Updated Art The weekend event and cafeteria screens were redesigned, in order to better fit the art style of the game. OldCity.jpeg|The city for weekend events before the F*ckin' Hot update. NewCity.jpeg|The city for weekend events after the F*ckin' Hot update. OldCafeteria.jpg|The cafeteria for lunchtime events before the F*ckin' Hot update. NewCafeteria.jpeg|The cafeteria for lunchtime events after the F*ckin' Hot update. Gallery A photo gallery was added to the main menu. The photo gallery includes images of the characters in different outfits, prom pictures, end credit polaroids, secret event photos, concept art, and featured fanart. Steam External content included Steam trading cards, badges, backgrounds, and emoticons. These items, with the exception of badges, can be sold or bought on the Steam Marketplace for Steam wallet funds. A completed set of trading cards can be exchanged for a badge, with each subsequent set leveling up the badge, capped at level 5. A set of special rare foil trading cards can be exchanged for a foil badge, which only has one tier. Leveling up a badge will give you random items, such as backgrounds or emotes. Badges, backgrounds, and emotes can be used to decorate one's profile. Emotes can also be used in chats. Steam Trading Card Artwork Auditoriumtc.jpg|"Miranda Vanderbilt is one of the princesses of the Merkingdom. Out of all her sisters, she's the closest to Bellanda, even if they have a tricky relationship. Miri is also a huge silverware nerd." Chattc.jpg|"Vera loves money because she thinks being wealthy is a way of being free and that way she doesn’t have to answer to anyone. Aside entrepreneurship, she enjoys voguing, a good single malt and the Dark Arts. She's proud of being an Oberlin." Clubtc.jpg|"Oz appreciates loneliness from time to time. He’s shy and he sometimes feels pessimistic, but he likes surrounding himself with rather upbeat people. Doing so makes him happier and more positive, even if he highly appreciates people not directly pushing him to be that way." Fairtc.jpg|"Scott Howl is the most loyal person in the world. He’s always making efforts, trying to be the best version of himself and wants to help his friends do the same. Because of this, he’s not only focused on sporting hard, but also on supporting everyone, sort of like a cheerleader." Gamingtc.jpg|"Damien LaVey can be super intense and passionate, and obviously very short fused. He sometimes seems to only understand violence; but the truth is there is a thoughtful side to him. His emotions are so intense he has to reflect on them, understanding himself better in the process." Phonestc.jpg|"Liam de Lioncourt has mastered the art of eye rolling and pretending he doesn't care. But it is quite evident he cares a lot about the image he conveys to other people. He's sensitive about all kinds of art, from cinema to fashion. He just wants to explore (after)life and all its wonders." Raintc.jpg|"Vicky Schmidt is upbeat and usually a nice, happy girl. But don’t mistake her kindness for weakness: she’s a huge overachiever with tons of willpower. She knows that she doesn’t need to be mean or competitive to be strong." Rollercoastertc.jpg|"What's her deal? Is she even a student at Spooky High? Why is she so determined to hunt all the monsters down? So many questions!" Steam Badges Steam Backgrounds Steam Emoticons Category:Gameplay Category:Events